Olive Branch
by xkosh
Summary: Lily and John are best friends, but after he finds out whats been bothering her lately how will he react? And will they be able to stay friends? John CenaRandy OrtonOC
1. Chapter 1

I trudged down the stairs and looked at the digital kitchen clock. 3:30 AM. What the hell did he want at this hour? I yawned and stretched as I made my way to the door, bumping into the glass table my brother handed down to me and cursed loudly.

I opened the heavy door letting all the light from the hall in causing me to shield my eyes. "Is everything alright?" I asked him. He didn't say anything as he stepped into the room slowly and let me shut the door behind him.

I followed him to the small end table, where he threw his car keys and turned to face me. "Babe? It's 3:30 are you okay?" I asked reaching to place my palm on his cheek.

He quickly grasped my wrist and twisted it. My mouth opened to say something, like "ouch" or "stop". But before I even sucked in a breath to speak he slapped me. I stood there for a second, shocked. Goosebumps rose all over my skin, I could feel the flesh on my face getting hot from his hand hitting it. He paused looking around for a second before grabbing my arms with all his strength and tossing me onto the couch like a ragdoll.

I kicked him and clawed him and even tried to bite him. But he held all my limbs down as he continued to beat me senseless. I thought I vaguely smelt alcohol on his breath when he got close enough.

After about a half hour, his face turned soft and he looked at me horrified. "Oh my god, Lily!" he exclaimed, he was now the one reaching to touch my face.

I batted his hand away and stared at him, my eyes cold. "Get out." I said lowly. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. "GET OUT!" I screamed, causing him to get up off the couch and begin to back up. I picked up his keys and threw them at the door. "Leave, now." I said opening the door.

"Lily, I can explain seriously, I was out all night with the guys and-" _Slam._

I closed my eyes. And the first thought that occured to me was to shower.

I washed all of the blood off my face from the bloody nose,and lip he had given me. I covered all my bruises with a sweatshirt. The hot water usually was inviting, but not at 4am or to me in this state.

As soon as I stepped out of the shower and into my room my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I said monotone and upset.

"Hey beautiful! My best friend!" his voice came from the other line.

_If only he had called before.._

"Hey John! My favorite champion!" I said trying to sound excited.

"Whats wrong Lily? You sound like you've been crying." he asked concerned from the other end.

_if only you knew.._

"Nothing John, it's 4am what do you expect? How was your flight?" I asked.

"Good, I'll tell you all about it if you come open the door." He said hanging up on me.

I was in a horrible mood, but something about seeing my best friend made me giddy and I practically ran to the front door.

I opened it and jumped onto him causing him to drop his suitcases he was holding onto the floor and wrap his arms around me.

I kissed his cheeks when he let me down. "I missed you!" I squealed picking up one of his suitcases with both hands and beginning to drag it up the stairs with him in tow.

"I missed you more." he said. "Whats wrong with your lip? Still biting it I see?" he joked referring to the big split in it.

"Yeah, that's it." I said brushing him off.

"I hope it's okay that you sleep in here tonight. I haven't set your room up yet, because well..you know me." I said placing his things on my carpeted floor.

"I don't care Lily, it's not like we haven't done this before." he said smiling at me.

I crawled into bed after John. Who already had one arm outstretched expecting me to lay my head on his chest. Which I did willingly.

"Since when do you sleep with clothes on?" he asked eyeing my sweatshirt. I shrugged closing my eyes.

"I don't know, I go away for 2 months and come back and you're all different, I don't know if I can handle it." he said laughing as he clicked off the light.

A few moments went by and we were silent. "Do you remember when we met?" he asked.

"When you were gay? Yeah." I said laughing slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked down the hallway her short multicolored hair bouncing with her step. She wore black dress pants and a white corset like top. Her high heels clicked against the linoleum floor as she sashayed down the hallway towards the makeup room.

He watched her as she made faces at the piece of paper she was holding, which contained the color schemes of the outfits the divas were wearing that night. She sighed as she wrote down some things, remembering eveyrthing else mentally. She looked up making sure she was still in the same hallway.

"Woah." his best friend Randy said from next to him. They knew of her. She was dating one of the newer amaeuter wrestlers that didn't get much air time. She volunteered her services as a substitute makeup artist at the WWE.

"Woah is right." John said as he watched her pass them in the hallway not even looking up from over her thick black rimmed glasses to look at them standing in the hall like idiots.

"I have to do her." Randy said practically drooling all over himself as his friend laughed at him.

"Yeah right." he said before following her into the room she just entered.

---

"And now we're best friends!" he said happily.

"Yes we are." I said chuckling slightly.

"It took awhile though." He said recalling how difficult it was for me to talk to him.

"Because I thought you just wanted to get with me, I love you and all but seriously, can you blame me?" I asked. I felt him shake his head.

"We weren't that close though, until I moved in." he said, I could hear his smile.

"Yeah but its not even like you live here, your mom calls me sometimes to check on you, you pay bills and shit but you're never here anyway.." I trailed off hinting that I missed him.

"Remember that?" he said ignoring my last comment and beginning to reminisce.

---

My phone was ringing. What the hell? What time is it?

I leaned over with my eyes half open and flipped open my phone. John?

"I'm outside." was all it said. The time read 4:15 AM.

I opened the front door almost angry at him for waking me up from my sleep. "Is every-" I stopped mid sentence when I looked at his face.

His cheeks were red, and what looked like slap marks. His eyes were puffy, probablly from the secret crying he did on the way here. "John?"

I was a little confused. Sure, we hung out a lot but he had never been at my apartment longer then an hour alone, let alone stayed the night! I hesitated a moment, before opening the door all the way to let him in.

"I'm sorry Lily. I'm sorry, if you don't want me to stay I'll go.." he trailed off sounding painfully pathetic.

"It's fine, it's fine. What happened?" I said looking between the stairs and the couch. I knew he was going to keep me up almost all night blabbering about his problems. "John, I'm not trying to insinuate anything, trust me." I said holding my hands up in front of me.

"But, I don't want to sit on the couch all night so can we just go upstairs?" I asked.

"To your bedroom?" he asked sounding innocent as ever.

"Yeah, it's just becuase the couch is really uncomfortabe...I'm not.." I trailed off.

He got up slowly and followed me to my room where I sat on the bed, and began to blab on for hours.

He stayed at my house from that night until he left for Europe a few weeks later, but we had grown so close so quickly I insisted he just stay until he got money to live somewhere else.

"I'll leave money for half the rent..No! I'll pay all the rent, and the bills, and I'll leave you spending money!!" he declared. I quickly said it wasn't necessary, but he did anyway. And it came in handy for all the clothes shopping I did.

---

I woke up the next morning to the sweet smell of cologne. My eyes fluttered open, and the night before came back to me. Every second. I closed them again finally, focusing on the pain surging through my body from the bruises I had. I also noticed how slowly I was rising and falling, John must still be asleep.

"Wake uppppppp!!" I wined in a whisper, poking his chest. He just rolled over and ignored me. I laughed as I rolled onto him and started to shake him.

"What what?" he asked, opening his eyes. "Oh. Good morning beautiful!" he said, his usual greeting.

"Morning" I said sitting up, and closing my eyes tightly trying to ignore the pain. I yawned and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Downstairs to cook breakfast." I replied walking over to the wall mirror putting my short hair into a bun.

"mmmmmmm breakfast..." he said rolling onto his side again.

"It'll be done soon so try not to sleep all day." I said before walking out of the room and to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Weren't you seeing someone Lily?" he asked sitting across the table from me stuffing eggs and toast into his mouth as if he'd never eaten before.

"I guess, not really..." I said trailing off pretending to be interested in the latest 'Womans World' my mother had left at my apartment.

"Yes, you were. Because I remember someone calling me all giddy telling me she had a new boyfriend who was so sweet, and hot, and couldn't wait for her amazing and also hot best friend to meet him." he said smiling.

I smiled. "I dont think I said that." he laughed. "I know, I just added that last part in."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, whatever. I'm not seeing him anymore, or anyone for that matter." I said.

He made a 'hmmmmm' sound. "Whatever, what happened to you guys?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, we just, stopped seeing eachother I guess."

"Mhm. You're not telling me everything." he said.

"What are we going to do tonight?" I asked ignoring him and changing the subject.

"Let's watch movies and eat ice cream and pizza." I said bringing our empty plates to the sink rinsing them off.

"Okay. Sounds good." He said cleaning off the table.

"How about you go get the movies and I'll go to the store to get food" I suggested.

"You didn't sell my car did you?" he asked smiling.

"No, that ugly piece of shit is still there." I said. "I hate parking it on the street so people can look at it." I said laughing referring to his huge Range Rover, which to me was the ugliest car on the planet.

"It's better then your stupid car." my eyes widened. "Take that back!!" I shreiked flinging some suds from the sink at him.

---

John dropped me off in the supermarket parking lot. The place was packed. I sighed as I resorted to grabbing a shopping cart and walking around like an old lady.

In the chip aisle I noticed someone familiar, and REALLY tried to ignore them.

"Oh my god! Lillian!!!!" she shreiked. I rolled my eyes. Lillian, ugh.

I turned my head slowly, she knew I hated her but enjoyed talking to me anyway. "Hey Cristal." I said with no enthusiasm.

"How are you?" she asked coming over to me. I sighed. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Yeah, I've been good. Are you still living with John?" I was really trying to contain my hatred.

"You mean does John still live with me? Yeah, of course he does." I said smiling, taking pride in the fact he did so.

"That's good, how are you guys? Dating yet?" she asked. "No Cristal, you know that we're friends.." I trailed off.

Cristal was John's ex-girlfriend, they dated for about a year and a half and I could not stand her. She was a skank, who dressed innappropriate, and was offensive to all 5 senses. She was a liar, but not a cheater. She was a bitch to me, and always tried to rub it in my face that she was the one having sex with him and not me.

And I guess she was right, the sexual tension between John and I was noticeable, but not unbearable. We made jokes about us being together, or having sex, but we had never done anything. I mean, he had slept in my bed before but nothing other then sleeping. And I was usually regretful of not making a move.

"Whatever, I just wanted to give you my number to give it to John, you can do that right sweety?" She asked smiling her perfect million dollar fake smile at me.

"Yeah, I'll do that." I said holding it in my hand wishing so badly it would burst into flames. "Okay thanks, you're a doll!" she said grabbing her shopping cart and sashaying down the rest of the aisle.

I grabbed the rest of what I needed quickly, paid, and met John back out in the parking lot, where he got out of the car and helped me with the bags.

We were almost out of the parking lot when I said it. "Guess who I saw in there." I said almost disgusted.

"Who? Your ex boyfriend?" He asked. I gave him a nasty look. "No, Cristal."

He made a confused face. "And?"

"She gave me her phone number, so you can call her.." I said taking it out of my pocket where I stuffed it.

"Ooh.." he said stopping at a red light and turned to look at me. "Yeah.." I said.

"Are you gonna call her?" I asked finally. He shrugged.

"I guess, maybe.." he knew what my answer would be.

"What?!" I shreiked. "You can't! I hate her! I don't want her coming over shes gross! I have to scrub everything when she leaves!!" I whined.

He burst into laughter. "So what? You're not my mother, or my girlfriend. I don't have to listen to you!" he declared.

"Yeah well, I know what's best for you! You might catch something from her! Or worse, actually love her!" I said laughing.

"Hit it and quit it, Lily. Hit it and quit it." he said causing us both to burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Movies movies moviess." John sang as he sat down on the couch next to me. He was wearing a pair of beat up basketball shorts, and me a pair of sweatpants I stole from him a long time ago, pajamas.

There was popcorn, chocolate, chips, soda, and anything else we could think of spread on the table.

After an action, comedy, and romance and a half the phone rang. "I'll get it!" John practically shreiked getting up and running to the phone on the wall.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 9:30, he was going out.

"Lily, baby.." he said in a child voice. "Would you be angry if I left movie night and went out for a little?" he asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

It wasn't the eyes that made me say yes, it was the fact he would rather be out with Cristal having more fun with her then me.

"Yeah, it's fine. Go ahead." I said not looking at him.

"Are you sure? Because I can stay.." I shook my head and kept my gaze fixed on the tv screen.

"No you're back from being on the road you should go hang out with someone other then me..." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Okay! You're the best!" he said bounding up the stairs. I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked the tears back into my eyes. I stood up and began to clean up the living room.

---

John came down the stairs a short while later. "Okay, Lily I'm leaving." he said from the front door. "Can you try to get my room ready?" he asked before slamming the door.

I closed my eyes for a second and sighed. I wasn't sure if I was upset or mad. He lives here, I see him everyday, but I was upset he had left me. It was his first day back and he didn't even want to spend it with me, his best friend.

But I was also mad, that he would pick some skank over me. Which is what should never happen.

I sighed as I opened the door to his room. I never came in here, not even to spy or pry around. I left it how he did. I just had a few boxes on his bed, and his sheets needed to be changed and the floor needed vaccuuming. Which I did. I was dusting some shelves when I heard a knock on the door.

I wasn't expecting anybody so I cautiously made my way to the door. "Hello? Lily?" a deep familiar voice came. But who was it?

I opened the door a tiny bit and peeked out. Randy. I felt like a ton was just lifted off my chest. "Oh, Randy it's just you."

I opened the door all the way for him to come in. "Hey Lily." He said giving me a huge hug. "It's nice to see you again."

Randy Orton. Who was just as close to me as John was. The only difference is, we were ex's.

"Hey Randy." I said when he released me. "Where is John?" He asked looking around my usually clean apartment.

"He ditched me to go hang out with Cristal." I said sadly. He shook his head. "Disgusting." was all he said.

I laughed. "We were in the middle of movie night and she called, and he just left. So now I'm here by myself, but I'm kind of happy you're here so I'm not alone." I said sitting on the couch.

"So let's finish watching some movies and eat some stuff thats bad for us!" he said sitting next to me and hitting play on the remote.

We finished watching the next 3 movies out of the 6 John and I had rented. And it was about 11:30. "So what did you come here for in the first place?" I asked yawning.

He shrugged. "To hang out with John, but obviously that didn't happen." I looked up at him. I was laying down my head in his lap and he was in a semi-laying position, both of us very comfortable. "You say that like hanging out with me is a bad thing!" I said sticking out my bottom lip.

Randy opened his mouth to say something clever but we was interrupted by annoying laughter from the hallway. "They're baaaaackk." he sang as we both looked towards the door.

---

John and Cristal came in laughing. She was obviously heavily intoxicated, as was John. "Hey!!" he yelled to Randy and I. "Hey man I wasn't expecting you." he said ushering Cristal to the stairs leading to his room not even taking a second glance at the way we were on the couch.

"Yeah.." was all Randy said watching them both dissappear.

I rolled my eyes. "I really hate her. I wouldn't care if he brought home any other girl just NOT her." I said annoyed.

"Shut up. Let's just keep having a good time and forget about them." He said looking down at me in his lap and hitting the 'play' button on the remote getting comfortable again.

A few hours went by, we had watched so many movies, my eyes were burning. I sat up using Randy's leg as leverage. He watched me tiredly as I struggled to get up. "You wanna just stay the night?" I asked looking at him in the dark, a low light coming from the tv.

"Yeah." he said without hesitation. "I mean, if you want me to.." he added a few seconds later.

I smiled at him tiredly. "Yeah.. Let me just get you a pillow from my room. Can you help me carry down some blankets and stuff?" I asked holding out my hand to help him off the couch.

He accepted it, but as I pulled him up he brushed against me and something in his face changed, but I ignored it. I led him upstairs to my room and instructed him to get a few blankets from my closet. I turned my back to him to grab a pillow off my bed. When I turned back he was right in front of me.

He took a small step closer to me, pressing our bodies together. And leaned down to kiss me. Part of me wanted to run, after last night I wasn't sure if I was ready to have anyone kissing me. He stopped just barely grazing my lips with his. I closed my eyes and forgot all my worries. He lightly pushed his one hand under my sweatshirt and placed his cold hand on my warm skin. The other hand was lightly resting on the back of my neck. He didn't waste any time leaning down all the way and kissing me as if it was the last thing he would do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Randy, stop." I said swatting away his hand from lifting my longsleeve shirt over my head.

"Why?" he asked lowly into my ear, his deep voice and low breathing driving me crazy.

"Because.." I said slowly. I glanced at the floor. My sweatshirt, pajama pants, his t-shirt, undershirt, and jeans were on the floor in a pile.

"Because why?" he asked cocking his head to the side meeting my eyes.

I felt numb. "I just.." I trailed off. His face softened, from the lustful look he had a few seconds ago, to a caring one.

"What's going on Lily?" He asked sitting on my bed next to me placing his strong warm hand on top of mine.

"Nothing, it's nothing.." I said standing up and grabbing the pillow and blankets and going downstairs.

He followed me closely. "It's not nothing. Did I do something to upset you? Did you not want me to kiss you?" he asked. I shook my head. "You didn't do anything Randy, I enjoyed it. It's just I don't want you to see me..." I said embarassed.

He smiled and chuckled lightly. "It's not like I haven't seen you without a shirt before Lily." he said.

"No this time it's different.." I said turning my head away from his face and lifting the shirt off my head.

I closed my eyes and waited for his reaction. I heard him gasp, and I heard his knees crack as he kneeled in front of me. "Oh, Lillian.." he said barely a whisper. He ran his fingertips over the small dotted bruises along my ribs, then turned his attention to the ones on my wrists and arms. "Oh...Lily.." he said again. I turned my face back to face him. He lifted up my one wrist and tenderly began to kiss each bruise and mark.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Tell me." he kept pushing.

"My boyfriend." I said. "Well, he was my boyfriend, but I don't ever want to see him again." I added. He blinked and just stared at me bewhildered.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or John?" he asked. I looked at the floor. "Because I'm always such a hardass, and I'm embarassed I couldn't handle it and defend myself..." My voice began to crack. "I didn't want to have to run to my wrestler friends for help because a boy beat me up a little.." I began to cry now.

"Lily, don't you ever think that any problem you have is too small or too big of a deal for you to come to me or John about.." he said holding my face in his hands gently.

"Let's just go to sleep okay?" he said helping me off the couch and laying out the blankets. He lifted me bridal style and laid me on the couch where he laid next to me and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"I promise you'll be safe Lily, no one will hurt you." he muttered into my ear before I fell asleep.

---

_"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" a males voice came from above her. She was walking through the mall parking lot to her car, carrying her box of make-up and pallet of brushes when someone bumped into her knocking her on her ass, and probablly spraining her ankle. Before she looked up at whoever knocked her down she inspected her 6 inch high platform boots making sure they didn't scuff._

_She raised her eyes to whoever knocked her down he looked afraid of her almost as if she'd go off on him for bumping into her. He stood at about 5'11 he had tanned skin, big brown eyes and ear length black hair. He was a good looking guy. He held out a hand to pick her up and then helped her gather her brushes and contents of her makeup box from the ground._

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was looking I was on my phone texting and didn't really see you.." he began to apologize profusely. "It's fine." she replied. "The malls closing though so you might as well turn around." she said beginning to take a few steps from him trying to get away from conversation._

_"Oh really? I'm new to this city so I didn't know.." he trailed off. "Yeah, we close at 11." she said. "I was doing makeup for a fashion show they held tonight, but yeah they close at 11.." she said._

_He sighed loudly. "I took the bus here, when's the next one come?" She laughed. "Probablly tomorrow morning. I'll give you a ride if you want I like to encourage strangers." She said beginning to walk off he was almost running trying to catch up with her strides._

_She walked up to her red pontiac trans am and opened the doors. She loaded her things into the trunk, they got in, and she drove off._

_That, was the night they had met. After that they were inseperable and began dating soon after and were together for about a month and a half before he began to change._

_"Dammit Lily are you done?" he called from the living room. She began to feel like a slave in her own home. She had to have what he wanted in the fridge, his beverages, his favorite alcohol. _

_"Nope." she replied from the stove where she was preparing dinner for him and his friends. Yes, ONLY him and his friends. She would have to heat up something else for herself._

_"What?" he called angrily from the other room over his friends laughter. "I SAID NO." she shouted annoyed. "What was that?" he asked, now standing in the doorway._

_"No, Sean, I'm not done yet be patient." she said wishing John were here, he wouldn't let her take this crap. _

_"Listen, Lily. I told you to cook dinner for us and I expect it to be done as quick as god damn possible." he said getting into her face. She backed up into the counter, firghtened at his tone of voice._

_"I know you are NOT talking to me like that because you can cook your own god damn-" SLAP._

_She shut up instantly. The volume of the tv in the next room rose over their argument they were having, and definitely over the sound of his hand hitting her face. "I said I expect it done." he said grabbing another beer from the fridge and going into the next room._

_Then she instantly wished John never found out about this guy, because he'd be dissapointed in her judgement, she always ended up with some asshole._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Come on Lily.." he said trailing his fingers down her stomach. "No, I said no okay?" she said getting aggravated. She was dead tired and was in no mood for Sean's shit._

_"Why? You don't want to have sex with me?" he asked looming over her face. "Why? Becuase you miss John? I bet you have sex with him!" he accused._

_She shook her head violently. "No. What the hell would make you think that?!" she demanded. He slapped her hard._

_"I've heard it, and you make it so god damn obvious. You'd rather be with him then me right? Isn't that right Lily?" he said grabbing her forearms and wrenching her into a sitting position._

_"No that's not it. I don't like him, we're friends god dammit Sean!" she began to raise her voice. But was quickly shut up as usual by his hand._

_She closed her eyes tightly as he slept that night, and desperately wished for a way out._

---

I woke in a cold sweat. My heart pounding my hairline drenched I sat up instantly realizing I had let myself fall asleep in my bra and panties with Randy. i Randy. /i I was relieved to have him there.

My sudden awakening must have woken Randy up because his eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "What's wrong Lily?" he asked taking his strong hand and pulling me back down to a laying position.

"Bad dream, I guess." I replied shyly. He smiled, "I thought I said you'd be safe here with me." he said his eyes still closed his hand still resting under his face.

"Yeah, you did." he nodded. "And it was just a dream. You're fine Lily, go back to sleep." he demanded wrapping his arms back around me kissing my hair.

We both woke up again around 10am. Small shuffling sounds came from upstairs. Randy sat up first rubbing between his eyes with his fingers. I sat up next to him my eyes still half closed, in my underwear.

"Aw, packing it on for the Winter?" he asked poking my very slightly bigger stomach. I swatted his hand away and covered it. "Stop it, you guys make me so self conscious!" I whined curling into a ball.

Our laughter was interrupted by sets of feet bounding down the stairs. "Hey you guys! Good night?" Cristal asked as John ushered her out the door quickly.

He shut the front door and leaned against it, staring at Randy and I. "What did you guys do last night?" he said. Looking at Randy without a shirt and me pulling my sweatshirt back on quickly.

"Nothing, watched movies and went to bed." Randy replied. "What about you?" he added.

"Nothing.." he sat down on the armchair across from us. "Yeahhh nothing!" Randy said looking over at me.

John made a strange face at the both of us before going back upstairs.

"Whatever." Randy said sighing and standing up to stretch. He turned around and eyed me in my underwear and sweatshirt before he waved his hand for me to move and he began to fold the blankets.

---

Later that afternoon Randy and I stood in the hallway outside my front door a few inches away from one another. Our noses almost touching.

"Lily.." he began, taking my hands in his. "I know that..We've done this before. But last time it was so short lived.." he said taking a step closer to me. "I want to try our relationship again..for real this time." he said looking deeply into my eyes.

"What about when you leave in a few days?" I asked. "I'll bring you with me." he said, he had definitely planned this out.

"Please, Lily?" His eyes were begging me. "I don't want you to be here alone, with me I know you'll be safe." he stated truthfully.

I nodded. "Okay, we can try again." I said. He grinned ear to ear and leaned down to kiss me.

"Okay I'll see you later, Lily." he said as he turned and began to walk down the hallway to the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

I shut the door behind me and looked around the apartment. The dishes needed to be washed.

As I stood at the sink washing plates and bowls full of old pasta and ice cream John came down the stairs and sat on the counter next to me.

"Hey." he said looking over watching my hands.

"Hey." I replied not looking up at him.

We were silent for a few moments.

"What's going on?" he asked, more about me and Randy then a 'whats up' question.

"Nothing." I answered. "Why?" he was kicking his feet uncomfortably.

"What went on last night?" he questioned in an accusing voce.

"What do you mean?" I said finally looking up at him, he was staring back at me.

"With you and Randy.." he trailed off looking past me.

"Nothing, we watched the rest of the movies, by the time they were done it was late so he just stayed here." I said in a 'I don't have to explain anything to you' tone.

He made a 'mmmm' sound.

"You guys are seeing eachother again." he said matter-of-factly. "Yes." I replied.

He was silent. "Why?" I looked up at him as I turned off the faucet and took off the rubber gloves I was wearing.

"Because we want to try our relationship again, is that a problem?" I said turning my entire body towards him annoyed. "Are you angry at me or something?" he asked getting off the counter standing in front of me.

"I'm annoyed with you, yes." I said. "Why?!" he retorted. "Because! You left me last night." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I knew you would do this! What's the big deal?" I shook my head. "Nothing, forget it." I said trying to walk away, he grabbed my arm lightly but it still startled me.

"What's the problem?" he asked softer this time. I shook my head again. "You came back from a long trip for a few days and the first night you're back you don't even spend it with me, you go out with some tramp then bring her home and have sex with her." I said lowering my head.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "And what about you and Randy?" he crossed his arms across his chest. I groaned. "What?! What about me and Randy?! Did we have sex last night? No, we didn't. We hung out as friends." I said annoyed.

"Yeah and this morning I came downstairs to the both of you half naked, AND-" he held up his finger. "AND! You're dating again!"

I made a confused face. "Why does it matter if we're going out again?! Why does it matter we were half naked? We messed around last night for a little while okay? But I stopped it before it went too far, since when is this your business?"

He took a step closer to me, we were toe to toe. "Because I'm your best friend! And you're supposed to tell me these things."

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SPEND TIME WITH ME!" I shouted. "Not ditch me for some girl you dated awhile ago because you wanted to get laid last night." I added my voice getting low.

"Fuck that Lily." he said annoyed. "No, that's bullshit! You ditched me last night and now you're blaming me for doing something else while you were out, sorry I'm not going to wait around for you." I said before walking into the living room and practically darting up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Whatever Lily." he said about an hour later, he stood outside my door from the time I had slammed it until now. The knock at the door probablly made him go away.

I listened intently as he walked down the steps and opened the front door. I heard a muffled 'Hello' and the door shut. A few sets of footsteps and low conversation.

---

He sighed leaning his head against her bedroom door. "Whatever Lily." he began walking away.

Halfway down the stairs there was a knock at the door. He groaned aggravated as he opened the door, face to face with Randy. He blinked a few times and opened the door all the way for him to come in.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Randy greeted him happily. "Not much, you?" John replied closing the front door taking a quick glance up at my door.

"If you're looking for Lily she's locked herself in the bedroom.." he said sort of a chuckle. Randy grinned. "Why? You scare her in there?" John shook his head .

"No we sort of got into an argument and she got angry with me and went upstairs." he said hoping Randy wouldn't ask any questions.

"Well, why I came over here was to talk to you about Lily. I'm sure you've heard about the thing with her boyfriend already.." he began. John thought a moment.

"What thing with her boyfriend?" he asked slightly alarmed. "You?" Randy's face sort of blushed. "No. Her ex boyfriend, remember that guy you said she was seeing?" he asked going into the fridge and pulling out 2 bottles of water for them.

"Well, the othernight she said, when she was waiting for you to call and come home, he came here and uh.. roughed her up a bit." John slumped into the chair in shock.

"What?!" he asked engraged all of a sudden. "He what?! Why didn't she say anything?!" he was going to flip. Randy could see it in his face.

"Calm down for a second. Let me tell you what's going on." Randy said holding his hands up.

"Apparently it was going on most of their relationship.." Randy said solemnly.

John shut up quickly, he was angry at Lily for going out with Randy again. But why? Did he have feelings for her? And it actually bothered him? But he DID ditch her and he got upset that she was with someone else, and not him. When he did that to her. He ran his hands over his face as Randy began to speak.

Was he angry at Randy? No, he couldn't be. He didn't know that he liked Lily, hell John himself didn't even know what his feelings were. So why was he so negative about the entire thing?

"So basically that's what happened the othernight, and I'm sure she's told you, we're going to try our relationship again. And I don't know if you noticed yet but she's extremely paranoid, you can't leave her alone, or grab her the wrong way or she'll flip."

John thought back to a few instances during the day where that did happen.

"I want to take her on the road." he stated, studying Johns face trying to see if he was getting angry.

"Okay. But what is she going to do?" he asked. Randy shurgged. "She's been on the road before, she can do makeup I'll talk to Vince, I'll give her some money for it or something.." he said looking at him again.

"Okay. Just don't-" John sighed. "Please, don't do anything to hurt her. If you're gonna cheat break up, if you're gonna do something you regret tell her first just DON'T fuck shit up for her, you're my best friend but so is she and I'd rather see you hurting then her." he said truthfully.

Randy nodded. "Promise." he said before getting up.

"I really came over to talk to you about this boyfriend thing, I think you should talk to her, and try to get her to stop being angry at you.." he said glancing up the stairs.

"I'll talk to you later man." he said as they shook hands.


	8. Chapter 8

John waited for Randy's footsteps to resound down the hallway before he approached her door.

He knocked lightly. She didn't answer.

"Lillian. I know open the god damn door." he demanded of his friend. He heard her shuffle a bit, and the door opened a little.

"What?" she asked her black eyeshadow that rimmed her eyes slightly smudged and faded from her crying behind closed doors.

"I know, about your boyfriend." he stated dryly. He wanted to comfort her, but something came over him and he just got angry.

Her face fell, she stared at the floor.

"And I'm pissed and dissapointed that you couldn't fucking tell me." he said sticking his foot in the door.

She raised her eyes to look at him. "I thought that this friendship may have meant more to you." he stated almost spitefully.

"Fuck you." she said. That's all she said. And he was enraged.

"No, fuck you!" he retorted immaturely. "Usually best friends tell eachother these things!" he sort of yelled.

She now opened her door all the way and stood there. "I'm sorry, when he pinned me down on the couch and was practically punching me in the face the first thought that came into mind wasn't 'WOW I CANT WAIT TO TELL JOHN ABOUT HOW I JUST GOT HUMILIATED AND EMBARASSED AND BEATEN TO A FUCKING PULP BY MY BOYFRIEND!!!!' she shouted. Her face red, her fists clenched.

"WELL IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE IF YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!" he shouted back.

She looked at him pitifully. "You don't even know why you're arguing with me you just want to fucking start shit, well you have, and consider yourself on the fucking silent treatment you asshole." she said before slamming the door so hard a picture on the wall fell.

He too, slammed his bedroom door and walked over to his bed. It was still unmade from the night before. He was angry at her for being with Randy, Randy was NOT boyfriend material. He was angry for her at keeping secrets. How many had she kept?

i Are you kidding? You know she hides NOTHING from you. And you're sitting here SCREAMING at her for hiding the embarassing fact that she couldn't defend herself against another man instead of CONSOLING her like any good boyfriend, or best friend would have done, so stop being so god damn selfish! /i his mind suddenly screamed at him.

He sat on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his short hair. What the hell did he just to to them?

---

The next few days passed quickly. John and I weren't in the same room for more then 30 seconds. And when the day came to leave, we left separately. I didn't see him until we arrived at the arena a few days later, where Randy worked out a small deal for me to do the diva make-up during my stay on the road.

"Are you ready?" Randy asked from the doorway of his lockeroom. He was still in sweatpants. "You have all your stuff?" he asked as I got to the door. I nodded. He placed his hand on my back and led me down the hallway.

It was dead silent too. The only thing we could hear were my high heels clicking against the floor. I wore a pair of white washed skinny jeans, black stilettos, and a torn up black shirt. "Are you excited for your match?" I asked him. He made a strange face. "Eh.. I don't know but I just don't want to be here tonight. I wanna go back to the hotel and go to sleep, you know?" he asked looking over at me staring up at him.

I shrugged. "Soon enough, we'll be going back to the hotel and we can go to sleep." he smiled. "Okay, this is the makeup room, I'll be back in here later to get you after the show so you don't get lost in the hallway okay?" I nodded. "Okay, see you later." he said leaning down and kissing me on the lips. "Give em hell." I replied as he walked out of the room.

"Okay Mel, you're first." I said as Melina plopped into the chair used for makeup.

"How are things with you and you know who?" she asked one eye closed, the other looking at me. I shrugged. "He hasn't spoken to me, since before we even left." I sighed.

Melina and I had become friends before, but now that we were traveling together again we were getting as close as before. She shook her head and stuck out her lips in a pitiful look. "I hate men. I hate them. Why is he being so retarted?" she asked. I laughed. "If I knew, I wouldn't be going through this right now." I said finishing up on her and calling another diva to my station.

The rest of the night went by quickly, and I was bored to death when the all the girls went out and did their thing. I was in the room alone. I curled up on one of the couches exhausted and I was almost asleep when the door clicked open. I opened my eyes again to see Randy standing in the doorway, dressed in sweatpants and a thermal, holding my purse.

"Aw, Lily." He said a laugh breaking through his smile. I stood up slowly from the couch and grabbed my make-up box. "Are you ready sleepyhead?" he asked still carrying my purse and guiding me out to the rental car.

After he drove us back to the hotel room we crashed. I went into the bathroom to wash off my makeup, and took off my clothes and laid in bed. Randy just shed his shirt and sweatpants before crawling in next to me. "I'm so tired, Lily." he muttered into my ear as he pulled me closer against him. I only made a 'mmm' sound in response before both of us were snoring.


	9. Chapter 9

_"God dammit Lily just go to sleep!" he shouted from the bed._

_She sat in the bathroom sobbing, her lip bleeding, the inside of her cheek bleeding from her biting down on it accidentally. Her nose was running like a faucet covering her hands in crimson. She stared at the sight of her face, she looked horrendous. No one could love her._

_"Can you stop your fucking crying and come in here!!" he was getting louder now. She stood frozen above the sink looking at herself in the mirror. The bags under her eyes were horrendous, her eyes looked as if they were going to sink into her skull. Her arms bruised from being grabbed with full force. Her cheek red from the slap she recieved earlier that night._

_She closed her eyes and leaned against the marble countertop of the sink. "GOD DAMMIT LILLIAN!" he was in the doorway now. He grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her out of the doorway causing her to smack her arm against the wooden frame. "I said to get the fuck in here and go to sleep!" he said pushing her onto the bed and walking around to his own side._

_She cried herself silently to sleep that night. Praying her best friend would come home a month early and walk in on this scene and save her. But she knew that wouldn't happen._

_The next morning she woke to a messy room and an empty bed. Her pillowcase was almost black from her bleeding. She had to pull the linen from her skin. She sat up in bed her head reeling from the pain of sitting up too quickly, and doubled with the beating she received the night before. Her cell phone rang. She ignored it. Something she would regret later._

---

I sat bolt upright in the hotel bed. Tears streaming down my face, and almost forgetting where I was. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I stared out the huge bay window into tonights city's lights. I ran my hands over my face and sat there for a few moments.

My sudden movement woke Randy and a few seconds later he too was sitting upright with me. "What's going on?" he asked his voice full of sleep. I wasn't even sure his eyes were open.

"Nothing. I had a dream, that's all.." I said taking another deep breath. Randy sighed next to me. "Lily, I understand the shit thats been going on lately is a lot, maybe too much to handle. But I told you you're safe when you're with me. So think about ME when you fall asleep, and think of how I would never let anything happen to you. Okay?" he asked leaning over and kissing my temple. He wrapped one arm around me the other leading my head to the crook of his neck, and slowly he leaned back and we both fell back asleep.

---

Months had passed. I was getting a decent wage from the WWE for doing make up. I could care less whether I made money or not but Randy insisted. We haven't been home since. And John still hasn't been in the same room, or spoken a word to me since our argument.

I sat at the hotels restaurant waiting for Randy. He was 10 minutes late. My foot was bouncing up and down nervously. I kept watching the doorway in which I came in from looking for him. I sighed putting my elbow up on the table resting my chin in my hand.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I heard from behind me as Randy leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I got so caught up in the gym, then traffic on the cab ride back, I'm so sorry baby." he said sitting down across from me. He had changed into dress pants and a button up shirt.

"Don't worry about it, I just wish you would have called." I said. His eyes grew wide. "My phone died, mid ring. I was so pissed Lily I was so upset you'd leave and not speak to me." he said laughter at the end of his sentence.

Dinner was typical, Randy and I tried to go out atleast once a week or so just to get away from the wrestling scene and be alone. "Tonight is the cocktail thing at that bar downstairs are we going?" he asked curiously. I shrugged. "If you want, it's not until 10." I said checking my cell phone, it was only 6:30.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked as we stepped into the elevator. I turned towards him in the elevator grinning mischeiviously. "I can think of something." He didn't even have time to react to what I had said before I claimed his lips for my own.

The elevator doors opened. And thank god no one was there to see Randy and I smushed against one of the walls, my leg slightly raised, his shirt almost unbottoned. I giggled before grabbing his hand and running to our hotel room.


	10. Chapter 10

Randy Orton was always seen as a ladies man, a complete expert in bed. But Lily completely blew him away. Never had a woman been so forceful with him. Lily led him into their hotel room, and didn't even bring him to the bedroom, she led him to the bathroom. "I figured we'd need to be clean if we're going out later." she said a wicked glint in her eye.

She quickly backed him up against the door and began to unbutton his shirt, she slid it off his body running her hands over his tanned skin, feeling every muscle. She stood on her toes as she began to lick and suck on his neck causing him to groan in pleasure. He couldn't even react to her touch, it was almost as if she had paralyzed him.

She undid the belt of his pants like an expert, and tossed it to the side. She unbuttoned his pants bending down slightly to lower them and pull them off his body. She stood up all the way again looking at the almost naked beauty in front of her. He stood there, tired of being pushed around. He kissed her again, as he unzipped the back of her dress in one quick motion, and unclipped her bra. He took a step back and looked over her body. Her bruises and cuts had healed and she was beautiful. Her skin was a milky white color that flowed beautifully over all parts of her body. She looked back at him awkwardly. Their eyes met and he smiled at her, his perfect smile. "You're so beautiful." he said as he grabbed onto her hips and placed her on top of the counter. He kissed her roughly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his hands that rested on her thigh moved slowly up towards her. His other hand was still positioned on her hip bone.

She pulled away from him, barely. As he pushed her underwear to the side and plunged a finger inside her. She had moved her lips to his neck, and when he did that she moaned against his skin. He took his free hand and pulled her face back to him and met her for a kiss. He added another finger and worked them at a steady pace, causing her breath to run ragged in a matter of minutes. "Oh God.." she moaned into his ear. She was driving him crazy. "Oh god, Randy I'm so close.." she said beginning to dig her nails into his shoulder. He withdrew his fingers.

"Your first one from me is most definitely not coming from my hands." he said grinning picking her up forcing her legs around his waist, he led her into the shower.

He never put her down, he placed her gently against the wall where he started out slowly, but picked up a fast pace. His name was pouring out of her mouth as if she had been saying it her entire life. He found himself, forehead against the tile listening to the things she was saying into his ear. He smiled to himself, she was about to finish and he could feel it, he quickened his pace. "Oh god, Randy!" she moaned. "Lily.." he groaned as she dragged her fingernails down his back. He felt all of her muscles tense, his name came out of her mouth one last time, and he released himself inside her.

He stayed there a minute, before lowering her slowly letting her feet touch the porcelain of the bathtub. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes lovingly. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. He felt her smile against him. "God, I love you Lillian." he said looking into her sparkling eyes. "I love you too, Randy."

---

"I'm ready when you are." Randy said sitting on the bed. I was just finishing up my make-up.

"I'm ready." I said standing up slipping on my shoes as he turned off the television. "We're gonna have fun tonight right?" I asked. He answered me with a yawn. "Yeah I know, you tired me out too, I hope we can make it." I said laughing as I shut the door behind me.

Down at the bar, all the wrestlers sat. We were drinking and dancing all night and it was enjoyable. But Randy and I were clearly gone and were sitting on our bar stools laughing at one another we danced like once or twice, but that was it. We were way too tired and just sat down. Randy was in conversation with someone else, when John approached me. "I'll be right back." I said to Randy as I got off the stool and followed John outside.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you want?" I asked as I sat down on a bench.

"To talk..." he said sitting next to me. He grinned.

"Don't try to get me to sleep with you, I'm drunk." I said glaring at him.

He laughed. "Don't worry..I just wanted to bring you out here to reminisce.." he added.

We sat out there for a long time, John had his arm around my shoulders trying to steady my swaying. I thought back to the first time we spoke.

---

"Uhm..Hey I'm-" he started. But she cut him off. "John Cena, I can airbrush you soon if you let me finish the girls first." She said not even looking from Melina's eyelid to his face.

"No, I wanted to-" he tried again. "talk to you.." he said sounding like a child.

"Trying to score a date Mr. Cena?" she asked annoyed as she blended the brush into the mess of colors on her hand. "Not working." she said.

"No, I wanted to like, be friends or something..You're new. I wanted to know if we could get coffee later or something." Melinas eye opened shooting her friend a nasty glare.

"The champion is asking you on his own to go out with him and you're being stubborn." she reprimanded her. Then turned her head to John. "She'll be glad to go. Get her here when the show is over." she said closing her eyes smiling, pleased with what she had done.

He smiled to himself the entire night. During his match, during his walk back up the ramp, backstage. It was finally time to go. He knocked on the make-up room door before opening it slowly. He looked around the brightly lit room. No divas in sight. He stepped in closing the door behind him. He turned around a corner seeing her standing her arms folded watching the tv provided in the room. It had to be a few minutes behind because, it was showing him walking backstage. She sighed and uncrossed her arms to grab her things but was startled when she saw him standing there.

"You scared me." she stated putting her hand over her heart. He grinned. "Sorry, I came in here and I couldn't find anyone.." she smiled. "Yeah everyone leaves, then I'm here alone while I wait for my taxi to come."

He opened the door for her to get into the car. And drove them down to a little coffee place. Where they sat and talked for hours. They were so polarly opposite that they were perfect friends. Like Chocolate and Vanilla. She gave him her phone number, and they had become inseperable.

---

John sat there watching Lily. She was kicking her feet lazily against the concrete and smoking a cigarette. Something she only did when she was trying to reclaim sobriety. He laughed at her. "So, what else?" she asked looking up at him. He shrugged.

"Haha, how about when you came to my door?" she laughed remembering. He shook his head, he was so pathetic.

---

_2 o clock in the morning? She thought. She got out of bed and put her t-shirt on over her bra, thankfully it fell just below her underwear not showing too much. She shuffled down the dark hallway, stairs, and into the foyer. She unchained the lock and opened the door._

_"She can't take all my time on the road!" he said walking into her living room putting his keys on the coffee table, and dropping his already packed duffel bag. She stood there in the dim light rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She eyed his duffel bag, did he seriously plan on staying the night?_

_"And! Wait, it gets better." he said holding a hand up preventing her from asking any questions. "I walked in on her and some other guy!" he declared a sick smile on his face. He was upset, she could tell. And he was playing it off like he was okay._

_"Oh.." was all she said. He stood there like a lost puppy. Almost waiting for her comfort. She took a few steps forward and wrapped him in her arms. He wrapped his around her small frame and buried his head in her neck. She felt the warm tears being smeared against her skin from him. "Shhh.." she was saying as she rubbed his back. _

_She eventually moved them over to her loveseat where he laid his head in her lap and told her everything that had happened. "I'm going to take her back though..I know it.." he said closing his eyes. She sighed. "You shouldn't.." she trailed off. Of course, he was her best friend. She had to tell him what was right. He didn't deserve to be with a girl who treated him like that. He may have been away a lot of the time, but she knew for a fact he was the typical movie boyfriend. Taking girlfriends on picnics, surprise trips, leaving rosepetal paths through the house, that kind of cliche lame stuff._

_But at the same time, was she experiencing slight feelings for him? She shook them off. "Do whatever makes you happy.." she said finally. Swallowing the strange feeling that had overcome her._


	12. Chapter 12

I yawned. And checked my cell phone. Midnight. "I should get back inside, Randy will probablly want to leave.." I stood up too quickly causing me to topple back onto the bench.

"Want me to tell Randy that I'm taking you to your room?" he asked. I shook my head. "No. I don't want you to do that..." it came out snottier then I had meant it. He looked hurt. "I mean, I don't want you to walk me up there, and go out of your way.." I said not looking at him. I heard him chuckle. "I don't mind, I volunteered." he said holding his hand out for me to get up.

He led me through the bar. I could tell by the way his hand clamped mine tighter, the way his pace quickened as we passed the dancefloor, the way he was practically dragging me, I could tell. I turned my head to glance around to see Randy, and when I opened to mouth to announce I had seen him, I was speechless.

There stood my boyfriend, in the center of the dancefloor, strobe lights, colored lights, and fog billowing around his large frame. And in his hands he held the hips of a younger, cuter, hotter girl. My mouth was hanging open in shock, but before I could properly react my best friend gave me a harsh yank and he pulled me to the lobby.

---

The elevator ride to his hotel room was almost unbearable. The anger he could sense from her was scaring him. Her face was red, and her fists were clenched. She watched the floor numbers change and finally it let her out. She walked slowly, dangerously down the hall. Where she let her bestfriend lead her to his hotel room. He slid his card key through the lock and opened the door, letting her in first. He walked forward towards his bed where the rooms light was, he clicked it on and looked at her. Tears streaming down her face. He stood there awkwardly for a second watching her. She had her arms crossed and was looking down as if she were ashamed. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, where she practically ran to. She laid her head on his shoulder and let it all out.

"It's not really a big deal right? It was only him dancing with another girl.." she said her voice stuffy.

"No, Lily. It's a huge deal. He shouldn't have been doing that shit." he said looking over at her and rubbing her back. They were laying down now, him on his back and her on her stomach.

She sniffed. "But he was drunk..." she said trailing off and closing her eyes as if expecting John to smack her for saying something so stupid.

"That's no fucking excuse Lily. Drunk or not, you know who your girlfriend is." he said keeping his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

She sighed, and turned her face away from him. It was kiling him to see her like this. What was Randy thinking?

"I guess I should go bring it up to him huh?" she said still facing the wall. He turned in his side facing her and rubbed her back some more.

"No, stay here tonight." he said. Had he come off too forceful? Could she tell?

She didn't move. But he could almost see the smile on her face. "Okay." she said turning to face him. He smiled at her, and looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"I really brought you outside tonight to apologize." he said. "I totally overreacted back at home, I wanted to console you. I wanted to be the one there for you, and something just came over me and I was just completely angry." he said looking sad.

"Like what? Jealousy?" she said. He blushed. "Yeah, because I mean, you were always there for me to come home too, and then you're dating Randy and leaving home, and keeping secrets and stuff.." he trailed off.

"I didn't keep a secret. The most embarassing thing thats ever happened to me, I'm always bitching about how tough I am but when someone roughs me up a bit I can't defend myself, I don't wanna come running to my wrestler best friend for help." she said sighing.

He smiled. "You always bitch you're tough because you are." he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "But that is something completely different, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, and I'm sorry you didn't tell me so I could have fixed it before it went further."

Tears filled her eyes. "I know, it lasted most of your relationship.." he said pulling her to him and holding her tightly. "But that's all over now." he said. "I'm sorry, Lily."

She lifted her eyes to him. "I love you, John."


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke the next morning. It had to be atleast noon. I stared at the ceiling and blinked the sleep out of my eyes.

I lifted John's heavy arm from around my waist and sat up. I stretched and turned to look at him. He was snoring, and we were both still wearing our clothes from the night before. I leaned over him and pushed him slightly. "Mmmmm?" he asked his eyes still closed. "I'm going to talk to Randy okay?" I said getting up from the bed. "Okay, if anything happens.." he trailed off and fell back asleep.

I shut the door quietly behind me and walked the few steps to our hotel room 6 doors down, I heard people talking but didn't look up. And when I finally reached them, I regretted even leaving Johns room.

There stood my boyfriend, and the same blonde from last night, at our hotel room door. She was holding her shoes in her hand. And he was leaning into her. I think I heard a muffled 'had a great time last night..' but my anger was completely blinding all my senses. I hung back and leaned against the wall, neither one of them saw me until she walked away towards the elevator. After Randy turned to smack her ass and then turned back around he saw me standing there in the hallway.

---

We stood in the center of the hotel room. Randy staring at the floor, me staring holes into him, again wishing he would just burst into flames. "Where were you last night?" he asked not looking up at me.

"I slept in John's room. Because after I saw you dancing with the Brooke Hogan look alike I got pissed and went with him." he nodded. "What you guys do?" I scoffed. "Are you seriously trying to start a conversation with me?"

"What the fuck was that?" he just sat down on the bed. "You know what it was, Lily. Don't make it say it." I looked down at him angrily. "No I want to hear you admit it. Tell me, what was going on here?" He sighed and looked up at me. "I danced with that girl last night, sweet talked her into coming up here and slept with her." I nodded my head.

"Great. Now I know why I didn't want to fucking start this shit in the first place." I said crossing my arms. "How long has this been going on?" I asked. He made a face that I couldn't read. "The entire time. Every hotel, another girl." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I fucking told you I love you Randy." I said before beginning to pack my things.

He didn't even try. He didn't even ask me 'do you think we can fix this?' he just watched me pack my things up from his room. I grabbed my suitcase from the floor and turned to look at him. He was still just sitting there. "I never want to see you again." I said as I shut the hotel room door behind me.

---

I left. I left that day. I went to the airport, booked a flight and flew home. I got everything situated and vowed never to get involved in the WWE ever again. I never wanted to see any of those wrestlers, only if it was John. I felt horrible. For weeks. I cried myself to sleep atleast 3 times a week, and barely ate anything.

But what was going to happen now? When John came home? Our feelings for eachother were coming more and more apparent, through our phone calls and e-mails. But I still had no idea what was going to happen when he came home. Which was tomorrow.

---

It had been a long day at work. She came into her apartment after working a 12 hour shift, makeup smudges all over her hands and wrists, her own makeup bunching in the corners of her eyes begging to be washed off. She sighed as she threw her keys on the table near the door and walked into the kitchen, where she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made her way up the stairs through her dark apartment, she was going straight to bed. Her friend wasn't due home for another few hours.

She pushed open her bedroom door, which was cracked open, a dim light coming through it. She wondered on the way up the steps if she had left a light on. But she was proved correct. She didn't leave a light on, there were lit candles scattered throughout the room. On the dressers, the end table near her bed, on the coffee table. She looked around the room suspiciously, almost afraid.

She whirled around to look through her doorway at John's door. But her line of vision was interrupted, by John standing in the doorway. A smile came across her face, as she looked at him. She was happy to see him again. "What's all this?" she said still smiling. He just stared back at her, her smile slowly dissappearing. He took a few steps forward, towards her. Her heart started pounding.

"I missed you, Lily." he said wrapping his arms around her waist leaning his forehead against hers. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye.." she said shyly her eyes on the floor. He pulled her closer to him their hips touching.

"Shhh." he said leaning down capturing her lips in a kiss that they had both been waiting on for so long. His tongue made its way into her mouth and he slowly backed her up towards her bed.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked her his lips still touching hers as he stopped kissing her. She nodded her head staring into his endless blue eyes, speechless.

"Are you going to answer me?" he said his strong hands resting on her thighs, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, yes. I'm positive we should do this." she said looking up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers again, their tongues intertwining as he unbuttoned her short-sleeve black shirt she wore to work. He slid it down her shoulders and kissed every inch of skin he left exposed.

She stared up at him, she felt as if her heart was failing. She couldn't breathe, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to. She wished this would last forever, frozen.

He undid the button of her tight fitting black pants, and pulled her to her feet to peel them off of her skinny legs. She picked up each foot getting the pants off from around her ankles. He kissed her inner thigh before getting back into a standing position and kissing her again. He smiled against her lips as she began to push her hands under his t-shirt, feeling his abs. She pulled away from him momentarily to slip it over his head.

He smiled against her skin as she began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. She dropped then to him ankles and let him step out. Her standing there in her bra and panties, and him in his boxers.

They had been roomates for a long time, he had seen her in her underwear before, but this time it was so much different. All the other times he was telling her how hot she was before she went out on a date, this time she was all his.

He pulled the covers back and picked her up gently placing her on top of them. He crawled on top of her kissing her lips tenderly pulling the blankets over them. It was summertime, and he knew they'd be overheated soon enough but he wanted to be close to her as possible, his body on hers, their body heat.

He held himself up with his forearms on either side of her, she looked so tiny underneath him. He stared lovingly into her eyes as he lowered his face to hers and planted a kiss on her lips and he slowly entered himself into her. He didn't move for a moment, watching her face for any discomfort.

She looked up at him, like an angel. A small smile came across her face as she pulled his face down to hers again to capture his lips in another kiss. He began a wonderful rhythm with her. He leaned down to plant kisses along her collarbone, he knew it was her weak spot. He was already extracting moans and sounds of pleasure from her, but he knew he was going to drive her over the edge soon enough.

She had her legs wrapped around his large hips, at first she didn't even think she'd be able too. He truly was a bigger looking man with his clothes off, rather then on. She ran her hands over his shoulders, across his chest, and brushed her fingers against his sides. She wasn't even sure if anything was coming out of her mouth anymore, she felt as if she were high, in a complete different state. Every problem she had at the moment had dissapeared. Her job that kept her too late, Randy and his cheating, her broken heart, and her best friend who she really did have feelings for but couldn't say it. All of it just melted away from her in that moment, she was truly what she considered happy.

She gasped quickly and mumbled something incoherent to him as she grabbed his shouders hard. His hands were entangled in her short colorful mess of hair, he let her pull him as close to her as possible. "Oh god!" she managed to get out. She had one hand on the back of his neck the other was scraping down his back, he was almost positive she had shed blood. But he didn't care, at that moment everything for him was perfect. After a few minutes they had both finished. He moved to the side of her laying on his back, pulling her on top of him, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Lily." he said putting his finger under her chin causing her to look up at him, her eyelids looked heavy, her cheeks red. "And I always have." he added before kissing her swollen lips and staring into her eyes.

"I love you too John." she said before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
